These days, “going green” is a concern for many manufacturers and implementing Minimum Quantity Lubrication (MQL) with the proper lubricant is a necessary step in that direction. MQL is the process of applying minute amounts of high-quality lubricant directly to the cutting insert/workpiece interface, instead of using traditional flood coolants. MQL minimizes environmental impact by significantly reducing fluid usage and eliminating the need for coolant treatment and disposal.
Unfortunately, today's metalworking fluids compromise cooling for lubrication. Add oil and you reduce cooling. Add water and you reduce lubricity. Oil-in-air minimum quantity lubrication can lubricate but doesn't cool well. Liquid nitrogen can cool but doesn't lubricate well.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an apparatus and method for cooling a cutting tool implementing MQL, while providing maximum cooling and lubrication to the cutting insert/workpiece interface.